Die Trying
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Shinn dies in an accident and Death a.k.a Stellar decides to give him a chance. He has to make Kira fall in love with him in one month. Watch Shinn make Kira fall in love with him or watch him die trying.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know what to do about the next chapter on Things Happen but I just can't seem to put them into words…until then enjoy this story. It's ShinnxKira and again it's not yaoi. Yaoi is just so wrong…I have my reasons of hating yaoi so Kira is a girl again…

* * *

Chapter 1 

Shinn was walking with his friend Rey followed by a lot of crazed fan girls. They were ignoring their squealing and shrill cries whenever they saw them. Rey didn't care about the fan girls and would've just sent them away, Shinn however wanted to keep them for a while since he was going to a candy store to see a certain brunette girl about something. He always did go there on a daily basis whether he was going to buy something or not. Shinn just went there to see the girl selling the candies.

"So Rey who among these girls do you think will make Kira jealous the most?" Shinn asked with a smirk at the thought of Kira being totally pissed of. He always did this to Kira and she always ignored him. But today, he got a feeling that things will be different from the moment he woke up.

"Why do you even waste you time on her? You said you didn't even like Kira." Rey said looking at Shinn. He always wondered why Shinn wasted his time on making Kira jealous since she either ignored him or on rare occasions lost her temper and just kicked him out of the store regardless that he was a customer.

"I've been doing this since Kira and I hit puberty and it never gets old." Shinn said with his smirk still on his face.

"But you haven't answered my question. Why try to win your worst enemy's heart?" Rey asked still not getting why Shinn was so interested in Kira.

"So she'd end up to be an old lady with 27 black cats when she gets older." Shinn answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But how's that going to make her a—never mind we're here anyway. Pick one girl and just get on with annoying her." Rey said indifferently.

"I live to annoy her." Shinn said before turning around to his fan girls "Alright today one of you gets to come with me to annoy a very special girl inside the candy store." And his fan girls began to squeal.

Inside the candy store a young brunette just heard the screams of girls and almost instantly she knew what was in store for her today. Of course it did happen to her everyday. Her amethyst eyes narrowed at a raven-haired boy from outside the windows. She sighed he was already picking one of his adoring fan girls to help him annoy her. She and Shinn had been worst enemies for such a long time she forgot how they even became enemies in the first place.

'Maybe I should just get a new job and keep it a secret so he won't be able to bother me anymore.' Kira sighed again she's going to endure another day with Shinn again unless of course she went to the back of the store and talk someone into taking her place for a while until Shinn goes away. She was about to do that but it was too late she already heard the bell hanging on the door ring so she knew Shinn is already inside. Kira glared at Shinn then at the girl who was clinging to her arm.

"Trying to escape are we?" Shinn said with that arrogant tone in his voice that pissed Kira to no end.

"No I wasn't trying to escape." Kira put on a fake smile but deep down she was already thinking of ways to kill him with the candies in the store since she was a good person she wouldn't do that. She sighed again Shinn must think he has the better of her now since he caught her trying to escape.

"Then do you mind if I look around?" This time when Shinn said this he looked directly at Kira's eyes and ruby met amethyst. Other girls would've melted at having eye contact with Shinn but Kira wasn't any other girl which annoyed him. He wasn't pissed that he couldn't make Kira head over heels for him he was just pissed because it will make his job much easier if Kira became one of his fan girls that way he can insult her all day without her retaliating.

"No and if you want you can look over there." Kira said while pointing to a spot which is the farthest place from her counter. Shinn wasn't stupid of course. He may be thick-headed but he wasn't stupid. He shook his head and freed his arm from his fan girl and got dangerously close to Kira. Kira however didn't blush at the distance between them she just kept her guard up even more.

"But I want to be near you." Shinn then wrapped an arm around Kira's waist which shocked his fan girl. Shinn then examined Kira's features he looked at her long brown hair sway gracefully following the direction of where the wind from the air conditioning was going. He liked long-haired girls and Kira's no exception. Wait, where'd that idea come from? He pushed the thought out of his head and just decided to look at her clothes. His eyes wandered into the apron she was wearing as part of her uniform for her work. His hormones were taking over. This always happens to him when he was around some pretty girl like Kira and silently he wondered. "I wonder how you would look wearing only that apron." Shinn said in a whisper without thinking but Kira heard it. Shinn realized it and he braced himself what really made Kira lose her temper is when someone wants her sweaty and naked in a bed so imagine Shinn's surprise when Kira wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up whispering something seductively in his ear.

"Do you want me naked Shinn?" Her hot breath touched Shinn's ear and he couldn't help but get aroused by it. Forgetting the reasons why he came here the first place he gave in to his desires. He nodded and Kira smiled before bring him closer to her. He knew Rey might be watching but he didn't care all he wanted for the moment was Kira. Then suddenly he felt extreme pain in his lower regions he looked down to see Kira's knee between his legs. "Now get out and stay out, pervert!" Kira then kicked Shinn out and he heard Rey holding back a laugh.

"So…" Rey started but was interrupted by Shinn's voice filled with agony.

"Just…shut…up…Rey." Shinn said still holding his poor testicles. After he regained his strength he got up and shouted in frustration. "Kira, you punk-ass bitch! I'll get you for this!" Kira only stuck her tongue out and in frustration Shinn crossed to the other side of the street forgetting the first rule of crossing: Look left, right then left. Shinn was half-way across the street when he heard gasp and screams but what really made him turn around was Kira's voice saying something.

"Shinn look out!" Kira shouted her eyes filled with tears Shinn wondered why she was crying then he heard a truck blow its horn. He turned his head around and saw a truck trying its best to stop and he screamed like a little girl and his life passed before his eyes before his world went black.

Shinn's POV

Ouch…why is there a pain in my head its preventing me from getting some sleep? The pain in my head became so strong and I shot up and opened my eyes only everything was black. I was surprised to say the least. Why is it so dark? Did I even open my eyes? I tried to touch my eyes with my finger and found that my eyes were open. Then I heard some noise but I didn't know where they were coming from...hey is that Kira's voice? And is she…crying?

"Shinn…if only…if only I…didn't…" Kira didn't continue as she broke down into sobs again then I heard Rey's voice.

"Shinn you idiot…forgetting to look for cars before crossing the road…look where that got you…I always thought you'd die from STDs…" Rey's voice sounded sad but still way to talk to the dead Rey…wait. Dead? Me? Am I really dead? I can't be dead! I shouted over and over that I can't be dead then I heard a voice laugh.

"Don't be silly Shinn of course you're dead." I heard a girls voice say and I got angry I looked around to find where she is but I couldn't find her.

"Where are you!? I'm NOT dead! I can't be!" I shouted then I someone appeared in front of me he was wearing a cloak with a hood that covered his face and in his hands he was holding a scythe from the looks of it this guy looks just like the…Grim Reaper! No way! I really am dead! Is he going to take my soul? I panicked and he laughed. I wondered why his laugh was so girly then I saw him put his hands on his hood as if he was going to remove it. I screamed in terror since I'm sure I'm going to see a skull. He took off his hood and a…a…GIRL!? The Grim Reaper's a GIRL!?

"Hello Shinn!" The pretty angel of dead said to me.

Normal POV

Shinn was surprised to see that Death was a she and very pretty as well. He blushed a bit but he was still scared that she's going to take his soul.

"Relax Shinn; Stellar likes you, so Stellar won't take your soul yet." The Grim Reaper said to Shinn which made him blink his eyes.

"Really!? So you're going to let me live again!?" Shinn said with a glint of hope in his eyes "Mr. …er… Mrs. Grim Reaper thank you so much!" Stellar laughed making Shinn wonder why her laugh didn't seem so evil. It was even comforting.

"Yes but only under one condition, you must make Kira fall in love with you within one month, only then will Stellar let you live a while longer." Shinn was surprised by this; he has to make Kira fall in love with him!? And to make matters worse he has to do it in one month! Shinn can't do that, that's impossible. Shinn has a better chance of making Rey fall in love with him.

"I can't make Kira fall in love with me! That's impossible!" Shinn retorted which only made Stellar laugh. Shinn was puzzled by this, what was so funny?

"If you don't want to live then Stellar can always take your soul right now." Shinn was horrified. He was determined not to die right now. Even if it's his fate to die right now he won't die without a fight. Kira's his only hope and besides what does he have to lose? He's already dead so might as well take that chance.

"Okay I'll make Kira fall in love with me in one month." Stellar giggled but then her face became serious.

"Shinn if you tell anyone about this then Stellar will make sure you regret ever being born." Shinn gulped what's with her one minute she was happy and giddy then the next she was scary and frightening.

"Okay I'll keep it between us."

"Good now Stellar will extend your time to one month now get going and make Kira fall in love with you." After Stellar said this Shinn felt his world become black again and he heard the ringing of something very familiar and very annoying. Shinn pondered for a while what that ringing sound is then the ringing became louder and he woke up in his room to see his alarm clock.

"God what a weird dream…" Shinn was about to go back to sleep when he saw a huge sand clock floating and it was then and there that he realized it wasn't a dream! "So I really have to make Kira fall in love with me…what did I get myself into?"

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it until I figure how to put the events of Things Happen into words its not going to be updated for a while… 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finally updated…

* * *

Chapter 2 

It was Saturday which means Shinn doesn't have school today and it also means that Kira is working in her candy shop again. Shinn went to the bathroom and took off his shirt and looked at the huge sand clock that was floating before taking off his pants and boxers. He went inside the shower closed the curtains and turned the shower on. The water was cold but he didn't mind it. Kira was the only one in his mind since he woke up. He had to make her fall in love with him in only one month. Shinn wondered if that was even possible considering how much they hated each other. He sighed and got out of the shower and toweled himself dry. He took out his clothes that he was going to wear for the day and went down to eat his breakfast.

On another part of town Kira was getting out of her house wearing her uniform at the candy shop and was about to go their when she spotted Shinn walking alone. Normally Kira would've ignored him but something about him was different today. She stared at him. His head was looking at the ground and his hands were at his pockets. When Shinn got near her, Kira was going to ask if everything's alright with him. Shinn looked very troubled and being the nice girl that Kira is she felt like she just had to ask. When she asked all Shinn said was a simple 'hey' then went on his way. Kira was a bit annoyed when Shinn ignored her question but she shrugged it off since it wasn't really her business on whatever goes on in Shinn's life unless she was involved in it.

Kira went to work and when she was almost there when she spotted Shinn just outside the candy store. He was leaning on the wall and just looking at the sky. She blushed a bit since he looked good in that position but she shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. She continued to walk to the store trying to ignore him. "What's with him today? He's acting weird." Kira asked herself.

Shinn was waiting for Kira to arrive. He saw her walking towards the candy shop and stared at her. Just then Shinn heard Stellar's voice "If you want to live Stellar suggests you hit on Kira now." Stellar's voice said cheerfully inside Shinn's head and he was instantly brought out of his trance. Kira had already entered the candy store and Shinn decided to follow suit. The bell on top of the door rang signaling that there was a customer. Kira greeted the customer cheerfully but her expression changed when she saw Shinn.

"Oh it's only you." Kira said monotonously but Shinn only stared at her. Shinn kept staring at Kira and she felt really weird because of how Shinn was staring at her. "What? Is there something on my face?" She asked trying to break the silence between them. Shinn ignored Kira and just kept on staring at Kira. "If you're just going to loiter here then leave. I don't have any time to waste on you." Kira said sternly.

"Why do you hate me?" Shinn suddenly asked which surprised Kira since he's been quiet this whole time.

"What's it to you if I hate you? We've hated each other for as long as I remember." Kira answered back which made Shinn remember the times when they were kids, how he treated Kira back then.

Flashback

"Stop it…please…" A younger version of Kira was crying and pleading for a younger version of Shinn to stop bullying her. "Please just give my doll back." Kira tried to go near Shinn but two boys grabbed her arms preventing her from getting near Shinn.

"Why do you want this junk? It's ugly and worn out. I'm actually doing you a favor by throwing it away in this river." Shinn prepared to throw the doll in the raging waters. Kira cried and Shinn smirked. He loved seeing Kira cry.

"It's the only thing I have to remember my mom! Please don't throw it! Please!" Kira begged Shinn. He didn't listen to Kira though and only laughed.

"Is that so? This worthless doll is the only thing you have left to remember your mom by eh?" Shinn asked mockingly. Kira got angry for calling her doll worthless.

"It's not worthless! If there's anything that's worthless around here it's YOU!!" Kira screamed which made Shinn very angry. He dropped the doll and went closer to Kira stepping on the doll in the process.

"Since when did you learn to talk back? I was going to just give it to you but since you called me worthless I guess I'll just throw it away." Kira's eyes widened. She tried to break free from the two boys that were holding her but they were too strong for her to break free.

"You wouldn't…" Kira said which made Shinn smirk.

"Try me." Then he threw the doll in the river. Kira screamed then Shinn and the two other boys left Kira alone in the river.

Kira was crying in the river and she thought why Shinn was always so mean to her. She didn't to anything to Shinn but why was he always picking on her. Today was only the first time she ever answered back to him because of calling her doll worthless. Her doll wasn't worthless it was the most important thing to her then and he threw it like it was nothing. Kira had nothing to remind her of her mother now and it was all Shinn's fault.

"Shinn…I hate you." Kira said as she wiped the tears away from her eyes and tried to see if there was still any hope of getting back her lost doll.

End Flashback

Shinn felt bad at how he treated Kira back then. He looked at her she was still looking at him. She had a serious expression on her face. Their staring contest would've lasted much longer if Kira hadn't decided to break the silence between them.

"Why aren't you with your fan girls this time?" Kira asked monotonously. Shinn remained quiet for a while then Kira sighed and asked if another question. "Alright, if you don't want to tell me that's fine but why are you acting so differently this time?"

Shinn raised an eyebrow clearly he didn't know what Kira was talking about. "Aren't you going to insult, ridicule, annoy, harass or do all of the above to me?" Kira said to make things clear to Shinn on what she was talking about.

"No, I came here to apologize." Kira raised an eyebrow she was curious why Shinn decided to be nice to her all of a sudden.

'Apologize? Well I'll play along for now.' Kira thought. "I'm listening." She said while crossing her arms below her chest.

"I'm sorry for that time…you know…when I threw your doll at the river. I'm really sorry about it. I-" Kira interrupted Shinn.

"Shut up; if you're going to talk about that you might as well leave since I won't even bother to listen to what you have to say." Kira said before turning away from Shinn and proceeded to her work. While she was moving some boxes Kira suddenly bumped a shelf which caused the candy to fall down. She started picking them up and near to Kira to help her. "Only workers are allowed to go inside here Shinn." Kira said trying to make Shinn go away.

"Just let me help." Shinn said while giving a box of candy to Kira.

"I can do it by myself. I might get in trouble if my boss sees you inside the counter." Kira replied to Shinn.

"Are you still mad at me?" Shinn asked as he tried to get another box of candy that was on the floor. He didn't see that Kira was already trying to get it and their hands suddenly touched. Both looked at each other and they could see tints of red on their cheeks. The two of them just stayed like that never moving their hands until Shinn took the box and gave it to Kira.

"T-thanks…" Kira said still a little bit red but still angry at Shinn for bringing up the painful memory that she tried to forget long ago.

"Hey Kira…What would you do if I died?" Shinn suddenly asked surprising Kira.

"W-what?" Kira asked not sure if she heard Shinn correctly.

"If I died…what would you do?" Shinn repeated and Kira remained silent and Shinn watched her try to think of an answer.

* * *

A/N: Just curious, if you were ever to give Cagalli a boy's name using only the letters of her name what name would you give her? I need it since there's this idea for a AxC fic that just keeps popping up into my mind whenever I daydream and I might try to write it if an ending for that story suddenly pops up. 


End file.
